


Of Masters and Commanders

by All_Stars_Burn_as_One



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm new at this :P, Koonobi is simmering beneath the surface because I hadn't acknowledged it yet, M/M, also I'm not sure if this ficlet counts as 'fluff', but no one is in peril and it makes me feel warm inside . . ., implication of CodyWan, mention of Commanders Cody and Wolffe, so i guess it does?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Stars_Burn_as_One/pseuds/All_Stars_Burn_as_One
Summary: Plo Koon and Obi-Wan Kenobi have a heart-to-heart in a posh lounge on Coruscant.This unintended little ficlet sprang from an anonymous ask I was sent on tumblr a while back -- "What is your favourite Plo Koon friendship?"  I could have simply replied, "I think he and Obi-Wan would be good friends," but this idea popped into my head, and I ran with it. :)





	

One night, after his third glass of something that looks like Mace’s lightsaber in liquid form, Obi-Wan opens up to Plo about his relationship with Cody.  Plo raises an eyebrow, but passes no judgment and simply nods in understanding as he absently draws an armored talon across the smooth black leather covering the armrest.  When he speaks, his voice is low.  “You know that I do not feel that kind of attraction toward other beings, Obi-Wan, and never have.  Even if I were not a Jedi and still lived back home on Dorin,” he smiles wistfully behind his rebreather as he remembers the planet he left behind, “I might have taken a mate .  .  . but there would be no children.  None who had my sparkling eyes, at least.”  Obi-Wan chuckles at the Kel Dor’s subtle sense of humor as Plo’s skin briefly gathers around the edge of his goggles before relaxing again.  His next words are barely audible.  “Though .  .  . if circumstances were different .  .  . I imagine that I might feel the same way you do about _my_ commander, Wolffe.  I pray every night for his safety.”  Obi-Wan can hardly conceal his surprise at hearing this, but he doesn’t ask Plo to explain.  There’s been quite enough exposition for one night.  They sit in silence for a while, each man content to simply feel the other’s presence in the Force, before rising to pay their tab and heading back to the Temple.


End file.
